The Playlist
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Annabeth decides to finally express her feelings to a certain Seaweed Brain... but she doesn't know if she could actually face him and say it. So, she does it through music. - Demigods, Two-Shot -
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth took a deep breath. _Am I actually going to do this? Would he be too oblivious to even understand? Should I leave a note? Is it worth risking our friendship? I can't back out now, there would be no other point to be getting up at this ungodly hour._ She hesitantly put on her yankees cap, and shimmered into invisibility. She glanced down at her invisible body, _Here I go..._

She went out of the Athena cabin and quickly ran over to the Poseidon cabin. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slowly, trying not to make it creak. Percy was sleeping still, his limp body spread all over the bunk while he drooled. She held in a snicker at the drooling boy and slowly walked over to his jeans that were on the floor (she made a mental note to make him clean his cabin) and sure enough, there was the MP3 that he had made her swear on the Styx river that she wouldn't tell Mr-D or Chiron about. She carefully and slowly slid it out, attempting not to wake him from his slumber, and tightly closed her hand around it, making it disappear into the invisibility veil.

Taking one last longing glance at the sleeping boy, she slowly went out of the cabin without waking him, and hurried back to her own cabin. Making sure her cabin mates were still sleeping, she got out her laptop and transferred the chosen songs over to his iPod. She made a playlist and shoved the four songs into it.

She grabbed a piece of college-ruled paper and wrote out a note:  
 _Dear Seaweed Brain,  
check out the new playlist. And actually listen to the lyrics, don't be an idiot and think it's a friendly gesture. Please.  
Love (literally),  
Wise Girl_

She grabbed an envelope and slid the note in, sealed it shut and wrote Percy's name in cursive on the back. She picked back up the iPod, and slipped back out of her cabin, making sure not to wake her siblings. She went back to Cabin 3, and set the envelope and the MP3 carefully down on the end table.

She found her glance slowly moving over to Percy's sleeping body. _He's so cute when he drools though._ She smiled to herself before going back out of the cabin. When she shut the door, she heard movement coming from inside. A ' _THUD!_ ' was heard from the inside and an ' _Oww!_ ' She shook her head, chuckling softly at the thought of the clumsy teen.

 _No backing out now, Annabeth. Now you just have to hope. And if he doesn't like you back, kick his butt for breaking your heart, right?_

Remembering she was still standing right in front of Cabin 3, she quickly jogged off back to her cabin. After she got back to her cabin, she fell back onto her bed, and the cap slid off her and on to the mattress, making her shimmer into existence.

 _Definitely can't back out now_ , she mentally moaned. _Please don't hate me for this, Percy._

She glanced over at her laptop, reading the song titles she put on the iPod to herself for the eighth time, with growing worry started to feed in the pit of her stomach.

 _Meghan Trainor - Title  
Sammy Sanchez - TALK  
Demi Lovato - Heartattack  
Ashley Tisdale - Kiss the Girl_

She prayed to the gods that he'd actually understand the note and the songs… and like her back. Well, she was actually _in love_ with him but she doubted he loved her back. Even the teensy bit of _like_ she would of been glad to have.

Sea-green eyes, messy raven black hair, California tan, six pack, hot lopsided smile… She sighed dreamily. _He's so sweet, funny, loyal, and an absolute Seaweed Brain. He's really smart, just does stupid, risky things sometimes. My kelp head_ , she grew a small smile. _Well, he might not be mine after this_ , she frowned. _He could not feel the same way and ask us to stay friends… or worse, hate me._

She brought her hand to her forehead, _Why did I go through with this?_

She bit the corner of her lip and closed her laptop, shoving it back into the chest at the end of her bed, covering up the laptop inside the chest with her clothes so nobody would find it. She slowly crawled back into her bed, covering herself up with the blanket over her shoulders. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, _What did I get myself into?_

And she drifted off into the world of dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Annabeth? Annabeth, wake up," a voice called.

Her eyes tightened, "No. Sleepy."

"Come on, it's important. Somebody left you a note."

Her eyes opened and stared at the blonde boy at the bottom of her bed. "Who did, Malcolm?"

"Don't know," he frowned and handed her the envelope.

She looked over the envelope carefully. It said Annabeth in cursive writing on the back, and was a plain white. She opened in carefully and pulled out a white card with red trim. It had five simple words printed inside of it.

 _Love you too, Wise Girl._

* * *

 **Helpful, constructive criticism is appreciated and loved. Normal reviews are just fine, but I'm trying to improve my writing, so... Just a one-shot, by the way. No two-shot.**

 _To my normal readers..._ I know you guys love my stories, so rather than deleting or re-writing, I am just going take my time writing, and try to improve it. For example, "A Percabeth Life" needs more, longer paragraphs and more details, and Percy needs some work. He's not in-character enough, IMO. I'm going to work harder on my stories, okay? I write stories for me, I do whatever possible to make them better for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth looked over and saw Malcolm staring at her with a questioning face. She blushed and looked back down at the note, rereading it over and over again silently in her mind.

 _He loves me? Or did he not listen to the note and meant like a best friend type of love? Is he pitying me?_

Annabeth bit her lip, holding back her tears. _Maybe I'm wrong? Maybe he does like me? Only one way to find out..._

Envelope enclosed tightly in her fist, she shakily stood up, her nerves getting the best of her. Annabeth wasn't sure she could face Percy. It would be awkward if he didn't like her back. Or even more awkward if he actually did like her. _Did I just ruin my every chance of us being comfortable around each other?_

Malcolm eyed her carefully as she made her way to the door, she was not caring that her hair looked like a lions mane, or that she was wearing her owl pajamas. People stared at her as she walked outside, but she ignored them. Some of them were whispering to each other.

"Did Percy or the Stolls play a prank on her?" she heard an Apollo camper whisper to

"Annabeth looks like Zeus zapped her!" Drew snickered. "What a _freak_."

Annabeth started stomping away after hearing that second comment.

Once she reached cabin three, she took a deep breath. _I should of changed into something more decent before coming_ , her mind muttered. _Here I go._ She hesitantly knocked on the door. It was a couple seconds before the door swung open.

Percy rubbed his sleepy eyes before trying to focus on the person in front of him. His eyes went wide and he was suddenly fully awake.

"Hi," Annabeth stared at him.

"Hi."

"So."

"So."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, quit that," Annabeth crossed her arms. "It's annoying."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I live to annoy you, Wise Girl."

They fell into an awkward silence, staring at each other.

"So," Percy said after two minutes. "Your hair is... weird," he motioned to her head.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "Insulting me?"

"No, I think it's kind of cute," his cheeks turned pink.

Annabeth timidly smiled, her cheeks turning a similar pink, "Thanks. But it looks like a rat raised a family in it and died."

"I don't know," he poked her messy, afro-like, knotted hair. "It's really cute. You look adorable."

"You think messy hair is cute?" she rose an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged, "Yeah? I don't know."

They fell into another awkward silence. Annabeth looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. _He's just pitying me_ , her heart wept. _It's obvious he doesn't like me._

"Okay, this is driving me insane," Percy said after a while.

"Yeah," she chucked humorlessly.

"I don't know what to say."

Annabeth bit her lip, not daring to look up, "You don't have to pretend that you like me." Percy looked at her with surprise. "If you don't, just tell me. I can take it. As long as we can act like nothing happened. If you don't like me, I'd much rather us going back to being best friends than you never speaking to me again, okay?"

"But I like you."

Annabeth looked up, shocked.

"I mean... I don't like you," he muttered.

Her face fell.

"I love you," he said, looking at her in the eyes.

Annabeth stared at him.

Percy stared back.

"Okay," she said in a monotone voice.

"Okay," he repeated.

"I said not to do that, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And I've already told you that I love you too."

She threw her arms around his neck and jumped up, pressing her lips to his. Percy, wide-eyed, stumbled back a bit, steadying his balance. He slowly closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist.

Annabeth pulled away after about a minute, gasping for breath. After she caught her breath, she stared at Percy questioningly, who wasn't breathing hard at all.

"How?" she said simply.

"Uh, I have strong lungs?" he blinked. "Before I came to camp, I swam without air bubbles? I have swimmer's lungs? Probably because of my dad?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "So unfair. You're a good kisser _and_ you could go on kissing someone for like three minutes or longer probably. You'd be awesome at making-out."

"I'm a good kisser?" he gave her a lopsided grin. _I love that smile_ , she giggled internally.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well for your information, you are too. I thought I was terrible."

She scowled, "You are so oblivious."

"Can I go back to kissing you?" Percy whined. "Or do I have to stand here and be insulted?"

Annabeth shook her head at the boy, a grin on her face. "You are so impatient."

Percy threw his head back and groaned. "You are so annoying."

She scoffed, "If anyone's annoying, it's you."

"Me?!" he shouted. "You're the annoying one!"

"No, you are," she narrowed her eyes and backed away from his embrace.

"You're the one who's always spouting out useless facts and nagging me!" he crossed his arms.

"And you're the one who's never listening to my important facts and plans or bothers to take care of himself!" she put her hands on her hips, her stormy gray eyes becoming a lightning storm.

Percy's eyes started swirling, "You're such a pain!"

"You're worse!" she shouted. "You never listen to me!"

Percy's eyes stopped swirling and began to sparkle as he stared at the furious girl in front of him. "You're hot when you're mad," he said simply.

She blinked, her arms falling back to her sides as she stared at him. "Uh, thanks?"

"Your welcome," he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Are we seriously going to do a 'make-up and make-out'?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he grinned.

Annabeth decided that day that she liked the 'make-up and make-out' choice much better than the typical 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

 **I was going to make this story only a one-shot because I wasn't sure if I could pull off their reactions, but I think I did a pretty okay job, if I do say so myself. It wasn't amazing, but it was pretty okay. I did this because I needed to get into character/practice for "** _ **A Percabeth Life**_ **". Do you think my writing has improved, guys? Is Percy more in character than my previous stories?**


End file.
